Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by destinysecond
Summary: ZoSan; Sanji's getting married! Zoro says he's fine with it and that he has no more feelings for the love-cook, but is he really okay? One-Shot AU. Rated for strong language.


**Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace**

**Description**: Sanji's getting married! Zoro says he's fine with it and that he has no more feelings for the love-cook, but is he really okay? One-Shot AU

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Here's the one-shot I was talking about. Anyways, the characters are written to be slightly older than they are in the manga. Please review! Also, I'm a little bummed out that In the City of Love got so few reviews for Chapter 3, so if you can go check it out and review, it would be much appreciated. (:

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zoro remembered August 15th really well. He had just finished his routine workout when he had received an small pink envelope in the mail. On the front it read_: You are formally invited to our wedding! _with balloons and hearts decorating the letters. The swordsman had opened the card and much to his surprise, it said: _On September 26__th__, the celebration for the union of Mr. Sanji Black and Miss. Nami Mikan will take place. Please RSVP if you will be attending!_

He had stared at the two sentences for a long time, the full meaning of the words not completely sinking in. _He's getting married? To Nami?_ Zoro furrowed his eyebrows. The green-haired man could say that he knew a fair amount of people. Some he liked. Some he didn't like. And Nami Mikan was one girl who definitely fell into the latter category. If the swordsman had to pick one word to describe her, it would be bitch, with a bolded capital **B**.

Sure, you could say she was smart and sensible. You could also describe her as pretty. But she was also greedy, spoiled, cunning and in Zoro's eyes, an all-around brat. She had been born wealthy and looked down on everyone else, whom she had long deemed as 'filthy commoners.' Zoro had absolutely no idea what the cook was thinking. When Sanji and Nami had first started dating, he had been sure that it was just a small fling, since Sanji was probably only attracted to Nami's body. Marriage? That was _insane._

However much he was against this unholy union, the swordsman knew he had no business in what the shit cook did. He never had, ever since a year ago, when they had broken up. It had been by mutual agreement with both of them deciding that it would be the best choice. Back then, Sanji had decided to move with his foster father to Japan and saw no point in keeping a long distance relationship. His foster father had decided to stay at the last minute, but Zoro and Sanji had not gotten back together. He had heard news that Sanji was dating Nami a month later.

The green-haired man sighed, picking up his phone to dial the number on the invitation. He and the cook were just friends now. He had told himself many times since the separation that he had already put aside his feelings; that he no longer loved Sanji.

And he was going to keep telling himself that until it was true.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was September 16th and Sanji was hosting his bachelor party at a room he had rented at a bar, inviting the majority of his male friends and acquaintances: the cooks from the Baratie, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Kohza; all of them came. Even one moss-headed idiot had showed up.

It was late in the evening and many of guests were drunk, with things starting to get more lively.

"Oi! Let's make a toast!" Patty, one of the cooks of the Baratie cheered. "To our Sanji who's about to make the biggest mistake of his life in ten days!" This earned him a round of wild laughter from the others and a chuckle from the blond himself. "You sure about this Sanji? Your still young! You still have lots of time before you need to settle down."

"Yeah Sanji!" Cairne, another one of the cooks at the Baratie said. "You should make sure this is what you really want!" Before Sanji could reply however, hoots and cheers filled the room as Franky and Brook walked in, dressed in fishnet stockings and pantyhose, pretending to be strippers. The sight was both horrifying and hilarious at the same time as Franky struck a seductive pose.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Sanji saw someone. _Zoro._ He was sitting by himself on a couch, drinking some booze while he watched with slight amusement at Franky and Brook's antics. The blond considered approaching him, but decided against it. Things had been awkward between them ever since they had broken up a year ago, and they still were now. The cook had considered asking the swordsman to be one of his groomsman, but in the end, he had asked Luffy and Usopp, who had both readily agreed. Sanji didn't want to put Zoro in an uncomfortable position.

The blond was interrupted from his musings by Chopper, who had collapsed against his leg, probably from drinking too much. Guess the little guy couldn't hold his liquor.

"Hey guys, maybe we should leave now. Look at poor Chopper." Sanji announced to his guests. "Most of you have work tomorrow anyways."

A few sighs rippled through among the guests before they decided that Sanji was right, and started to put on their jackets to leave.

"Oi, Luffy, Usopp, do you need a ride home?" Sanji asked while shrugging on his leather jacket. "Bring Chopper too. I'll drop him off at your house Usopp."

"Yeah, thanks Sanji." Usopp said, picking up the small boy on the ground and carrying him. "Oi, Zoro, why don't you come with us too? You look drunk."

"Che, I don't get drunk." Zoro said.

"Yeah, well you definitely have an alcohol level over the legal limit, so get in the car, stupid marimo." the cook ordered with authority. The swordsman complied reluctantly, mumbling on about 'shitty cooks' all the way out the door.

Meanwhile, Luffy ran ahead, racing to get shotgun. After everyone had gotten into the car, Sanji started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot. The car was silent for the most part, save the radio, before Luffy decided to speak. "Ne, Sanji, don't mind me asking this, but are you really sure about marrying Nami?"

The cook sighed. How many times had people asked him that? How many times had he asked _himself_ that? "Yeah Luffy. Everything is already planned out anyways. It's too late to cancel. I'm happy with my decision. Really." He wasn't too sure if he was reassuring Luffy or himself.

"Are you sure?" Luffy pestered.

"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" the cook snapped back irritably.

"Because you don't seem happy."

"What do you mean? Of course I'm happy Luffy." Sanji said while making a left turn. "I mean what's not to be happy about? Nami's pretty, she's smart, she's rich, she's..."

"Well you don't seem as happy as you were when you were with Zoro."

Luffy had said bluntly what Sanji had avoided thinking about ever since he had asked Nami to marry him.

The whole car was silent. No one said anything, even as Usopp and Chopper were dropped off, with the long-nose briefly thanking the cook for the ride before slamming the back door close.

Sanji didn't want to dignify what Luffy had said with a response, especially with the swordsman in the back seat. "Look," the cook began. "Sure, Nami might be a bit high-maintenance, but she'll be a great wife and a great mother someday. Of course she makes me happy." The blond pulled onto the road next to Luffy's house. Luffy nodded his head and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Sanji." Luffy said. "I'm only asking you this because you're my friend and I want you to be happy. Think about what you just said. Were you lying to me? Or yourself? Because even _I _can tell that your lying." He didn't say another word as he closed the car door and left to enter his house.

The cook sighed. Sometimes, he just didn't understand how people could call Luffy dumb when he was probably the smartest person the in world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zoro had been silent in the back seat the whole conversation between Luffy and the cook. _"Well you don't seem as happy as you were when you were with Zoro."_ The sentence repeated itself many times in his mind. Was the cook not happy being with Nami? Why would they get married then? The next question that came out of his mouth was not something he could've stopped.

"Why did you even decide to marry Nami?" The swordsman quickly looked down. "Sorry. That just slipped out."

The blonde let out a small chuckle. "It's alright. That's a question I've started asking myself lately."

"Huh? Weren't you the one to propose to her?"

"Yeah." Sanji's voice strained a little, remembering the event. "I had never really meant it. I was under a lot of pressure from her and her family about marriage, and I had proposed one night when I was drunk."

"Wait. So you weren't actually sober when you asked her?"

"Stupid, isn't it?"

"You are, yeah. Why don't you just tell her you didn't mean it?" Zoro asked almost angrily, mad that the cook would just throw away his happiness like that.

"I was too ashamed. She was so happy. Her family was planning to throw a huge wedding for us." Sanji said. "How could I have said no?"

"But Nami's such a..."

Sanji cut him off. "I know Zoro. I know. I've been dating her for a year. I know what people say about her. But she isn't really that bad to me. Honest."

"That's cause your father is the owner of the classiest restaurant in the city. Have you even see the way she looks at me or Luffy?" Zoro asked. "She looks at us as if we're wild animals or something."

The cook sighed. "I know. But it's too late now. Everything is ready already. I can't back out now. Anyways, here's your stop marimo."

"You are the stupidest person I've ever known cook. I'll be honest with you, when I got your wedding invitation, I was a little sad and a little jealous of Nami." Zoro said while stepping out of the car. "But I told myself that it was okay because at least you were happy. I never thought you'd be the kind of person who'd just throw their happiness out the window. Wake up shit cook. This isn't something small, its fucking _marriage._"

And with that, Sanji was left alone to drive back home, Zoro's words echoing the whole night through.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Sanji had gotten home, he had found that someone was occupying it, since the living room lights were on. He had walked in, only to see his bride-to-be, Nami, sitting on the couch watching television.

"Oh Sanji!" Nami gushed. "Your home! What took you so long?"

"Umm, I had to drive some of the guys home. Don't take this the wrong way, but... why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, so I used the key you gave me last month."

"Check up on me?" Sanji asked. "Why would you need to do that?"

"Well, you know how your friends are. They're a bunch of troublemakers that act like they're children. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get yourself into some sort of situation."

"Thanks Nami, but you don't have to worry about me. And my friends aren't as bad as you think they are."

"Ha! How about that friend of yours with the green hair? One look at him and you can tell he's a muscle headed simpleton. Or how about the one who insists to carry a straw hat around with him everywhere? I can't even believe you chose him as one of your groomsman." Nami said. Sanji could feel his blood boiling with each uttered word that came out her mouth. He had been raised to treat woman with respect, but there was only so much he could take before he went completely psycho on her.

"Sorry Nami. I am really, really tired. I should go to bed now." Sanji said. "Oh wait, do you need a ride home?" The blonde secretly prayed that she had her own means of transportation.

Nami frowned. "Oh, well I guess we can talk tomorrow then. And I'll have my driver come pick me up."

"Okay, good night my dear Nami." Sanji said. "Please lock the door before you leave. Thanks!"

"Oh Sanji-"

Whatever Nami was going to say was blocked out by the sound of the cook's bedroom door closing. Sanji walked over to his bed and loosened his tie before laying down. How long could he keep playing along with this facade? He wasn't in love with Nami, and he never would be. Would he have to play a part for the rest of his life?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**September 26****th****- Sanji and Nami's Wedding Day **

**Zoro's House. 1:30 p.m.**

Today was it. Sanji and Nami's wedding day. Even though the wedding had started over half an hour ago, a certain green haired swordsman was still at home, laying on the couch sleeping. He had originally planned to attend the wedding, but at the end he had decided it would be best not to go. Why should he stand around and act like he was happy for the couple when he was being ripped apart by it inside? Why should he be forced to act like his heart wasn't shattering into a million pieces when they said their vows? He had been thinking about it for awhile, and even though many of his friends had tried to persuade him to go, he had chosen to skip the wedding.

So that's how he ended up here: at home, lying on the couch.

While he was sleeping, Zoro had a dream, where his deceased childhood friend Kuina talked to him. She had appeared in his dreams many times before, usually with some sort of advice to give him. The swordsman had never dared to tell anyone about this, lest they think he was insane, but in the dreams, it was like she was actually there with him.

"Zoro..." Kuina, who was laying down on a patch of grass, said. The green-haired swordsman laid down next to her, looking up at the sky, which was heavily clouded. "You really love that Sanji guy don't you?"

"...I guess. But the past is the past. No point in trying to bring it back..." the swordsman answered.

"He doesn't love you back?" Kuina asked while rolling her head to face him.

"I don't know. He's getting married anyways." Zoro said. "He says that he doesn't really like the girl he's marrying though."

Kuina raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't?"

"Yeah, he says he proposed by accident when he was drunk. What an idiot huh?"

The blue-haired girl laughed. "He sounds like you. Wish I had the chance to meet him." Zoro snickered at that. Then Kuina got serious. "Zoro, if he's really not happy with the marriage, then you should stop him."

"Stop him? It's his decision, I have no right to interfere."

"Don't you understand? Sanji could be making the biggest mistake of his life. Ask yourself this: if he gets married, will you ever be able to be truly happy? Would you be able to continue living with the regret that you could've done something, but chose not to?"

The swordsman sighed. He knew what Kuina said was true. It had been awhile since he had been truly happy. Sure, the pain from the separation had dulled with time, but when was the last time he had actually been happy? Never. Never, since the cook had left him.

"Zoro." Kuina said firmly. "I may be dead, but I still want to see you be happy. If you stop the wedding, you could be saving both yours and Sanji's future happiness."

At that point, he had woken up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**The Wedding - 2:15 p.m.**

Sanji looked around the reception hall. Everyone seemed to be there, except for the one person he was looking for. No wonder where he looked, he couldn't seem to find that head of green hair. _Maybe he didn't come..._ the cook thought to himself. And he had every right not to.

How would Zoro be feeling right now? Some of his friends had previously told Sanji that the swordsman still harbored feelings for him. How hurt he would feel, to see the blonde throwing away his chance for happiness like that. The words the swordsman said to him that night in the car still haunted him now. After that day, Sanji had known that he had made the biggest mistake in his life by going along with this false marriage. False in the way that his and Nami's relationship lacked what he and Zoro had: love.

But now was not the time to be thinking these thoughts. In one hour, he would have to put on a smile and act like today was the happiest day in his life; when it was actually quite the opposite. In one hour, he would be standing at the altar, waiting for his bride. After they had said their vows, Sanji knew that he would hit the point of no return. If he was to be honest with himself, he would say that he wished that Zoro was the one he was marrying instead.

But like he told himself, now was not the time to be thinking about these things.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Zoro's House. 2:45**

Zoro looked himself over in the mirror again. After he had woken up, he had quickly changed into the one suit he owned. After smoothing out his appearance, he grabbed his keys and started his car.

He had somewhere to go.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**The Wedding - 3:15**

This was it. Sanji was standing at the altar with the Bridal Chorus playing in the background as Nami's dad walked her down the aisle. Was he actually doing this? No, he couldn't be having doubts at a crucial moment like this. He had to act happy, so he smiled when Mr. Mikan gave him his daughter's hand. He even smiled as Nami looked into his eyes.

He knew. He knew that he was making a mistake. At the same time, he also knew that there was nothing he could do. _You shouldn't be here._ His brain told him. _You should be here with __**him. **_No, no, no. He had to face the reality. He _wasn't_ standing here with Zoro Roronoa. He was standing at the altar, with Nami Mikan, with hundreds of friends and family members staring at them.

Nami nodded to the pastor, an older man with graying hair, signaling that he could begin.

"We are gathered here together today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." the pastor spoke with a clear, steady voice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Outside the Wedding Hall - 3:15**

Zoro killed the engine. He rushed out of his car, running up the steps to the wedding hall. Kuina had been right. After he had woken up, he had realized that, yes, Sanji was making a big mistake in marrying someone he didn't love. But the swordsman had also realized that he himself was making a huge mistake in not stopping the wedding. He had realized that if he didn't do this, he was going to take this regret with him to his grave.

_Please don't let me be too late!_ was the thought going through Zoro's mind as he pushed open the large, wooden doors leading to the ceremony.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**The Wedding**

Sanji watched the faces of the people in the room. The happy faces of his and Nami's family and the slightly concerned faces of his friends.

The pastor continued his speech. "If there is anyone present against the union of this couple, speak now or forever hold you peace."

"STOP!" a low, burly voice cried, the voice sounding throughout the whole room. The doors to the reception hall burst open, shocked gasps from the audience as everyone turned to face the intruder. Sanji's heart stopped at the sight of who appeared.

It was Zoro.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! You're that friend of Sanji's." Nami said with realization. "What right do you have to stop our wedding? I knew you were a barbarian. You can't even come to a wedding on time and when you do, you interrupt."

"The priest said 'if anyone is against the union of this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace.' So I object!" Zoro said. "I'm not here to talk to you woman. I'm here to talk to the shitty love cook."

"What are you doing Zoro?" Sanji asked with disbelief at the swordsman's actions. The man was getting disapproving glances from the entire room.

"What are _you_ doing, you stupid cook! Your marrying a girl you don't even love! I know we've broken up and everything, " Zoro said. "but I still love you. Even though I tried to pretend that I didn't feel anything, I can't. I realized that the only time I'm really happy is when I'm with you. I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake in your life! You know you don't love her!"

"What are you talking about?" Nami yelled. "Me and Sanji are happy together! We're in love! If you were his friend, you wouldn't be against his future happiness!"

Zoro ignored her outburst.

"Cook, I know that I may not be Nami. I may not be rich. I may not be refined and girly." the swordsman said softly. "But I can promise you that I will never leave you, in good times or in bad, in sickness or in health. I can promise you that I will always love you, for richer or poor, for better or worse, and that I will always cherish you until the day I die. Please... don't marry her."

Sanji stared at the swordsman, tears streaming down his face. "Zoro..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Nami screamed. "Is he your lover or something Sanji? You never told me that you were gay!"

Once again, Zoro ignored her. "Let's leave Sanji! Wanna run away?"

The cook noted the use of his actual name and ran down the aisle to the green-haired man, giving him a tight embrace. "I do." he whispered in the man's ear. And with that, the two men ran out of the church and into Zoro's car, with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheering them on the whole way.

**END**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Yeah, I had this idea one day while listening to that Taylor Swift song when she goes to crash a wedding. LOL. Sorry to any Nami fans, I personally have nothing against her, but she makes a great antagonist. xD Yeah, I can say that I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, and I hope you are too. Please review! And check out In the City of Love too please! Thanks in advance. (:


End file.
